


Untitled: Nagi and Mamoru

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagi is protective. Mamoru is calculating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled: Nagi and Mamoru

"You _idiot,"_ Nagi said. The skin above Mamoru's shirtcuff was purple.

"It's not that bad." Mamoru pulled his arm back.

"You shouldn't let him _touch_ you," Nagi snapped. "Much less do any damage."

"Kurosaki will think I'm vulnerable now." Mamoru let Nagi pull his Ascot loose. "It's a tiny bruise."

"It's half your _arm," _Nagi rejoined, though he was less angry now.

"Well worth it."

"I'll break his arm." Nagi's mood was _definitely_ improving.

"Nagi-kun--"

"It'll look like an accident," he said, smiling a bit to himself and pulling Mamoru closer. "Promise."


End file.
